This study tests methods for measuring quality of care in emergency departments. It compares Criteria Mapping, a method based upon decision-making, with the explicit criteria list approach. Both are processes of care assessment methods which use retrospective chart review to evaluate quality. Using chest pain/cardiac disease and one or two other medical conditions in two hospitals, the differential validity of the two methods will be established by correlation with patient outcomes.